The present invention relates to the field of solar heating. Solar heating using heat transfer through an outside wall has been used in the past. Traditionally the amount of heat and rate of heat transfer has been limited by the thickness of the wall and the thermal coefficient of heat transfer in concrete. Unfortunately, concrete is not a great heat transfer medium, therefor the ability of these systems to create significant heating ability is limited.